


what it feels like

by satsukiii, tamarinnneee (satsukiii)



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Getting Together, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:33:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22027879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satsukiii/pseuds/satsukiii, https://archiveofourown.org/users/satsukiii/pseuds/tamarinnneee
Summary: a collection of izusakyo drabbles that are non beta'dcan either be fluff or nsfw who knows
Relationships: Furuichi Sakyou/Tachibana Izumi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	what it feels like

**Author's Note:**

> izumi jojns sakyo for some fresh air in the backyard, until she breaks the silence between them.

"why don't you ever make a move on me?"

there was a long pause before sakyo finally sighed, looking away from her eyes that were full of longing.

"i'm not capable of making you happy, izumi. and that's that." sakyo's tone was sharp, and it cut through her. he was always so sure of himself and firm whenever it came to bringing himself down. his reasons mainly consisted of him being 'old', he had always laid back from being his best because of that reason. but izumi always countered against him, never giving him peace until sakyo realizes that he shouldn't leave himself behind. this was on a different context though, sakyo was holding himself back from izumi, from being with her.

sakyo may have been intellegent but not when he's with izumi. he was always too dense, to even realize at how much longing her eyes sparked whenever she looked at him, how much she craved his touch at its smallest forms, how izumi blushes at every word he says. sakyo was blinded by the thought that it would always be one-sided between him and izumi, that the best he can do for her was to watch her from a distance. it never crossed his mind that it was possible to be by her side, to be able to touch her because she was his own. 

"no.. sakyo iㅡ" izumi frowns at his statement. _what made him think that?_ she asks herself, trying to reflect on things she had done with him that may have been the source of his words.

"izumi.. that's enough. goodnight." sakyo turns away from her, preparing to stand up from the bench they were sitting onㅡ but a hand grabs his wrist, pulling him back down before he even got a chance to get on his feet.

"how long are you going to keep it this way?"

izumi finally runs out of patience, she's had enough of sakyo's self-deprecating. just right after she thought sakyo has gotten over it, was what she done not enough? izumi really wanted him to see his worth, just like how she sees him. 

in a quick motion, sakyo's cheeks were pressed in between izumi's palms, urging his head to face towards her and look directly into her eyes.

"i love you sakyo." she said with so much ease, Ilike she was already very sure of her feelings.

"i wish you could see yourself the way i see you..." izumi stroked her thumb against his soft skin with every word. her heart was exploding at how she had little to no control over words that were once stilled in her mind, now slipping out of her own lips.

izumi still had a smile tugged on her lips that was so gentle, it contrasted the way tears were falling down her cheeks as she spoke, "you're right for once sakyo, you won't be able to make me happy.. you only make me the happiest. i wish you could feel what i feel whenever i'm with you, my heart beats like crazy and i find myself unable to respondㅡ i do not wish to be with anyone else but you.. i love you sakyo, i love you very much."

sakyo was stunned, he couldn't seem to care about anything else but izumi right now, confessing to him with her very own words coming from her mouth. he feared he might've been dreaming, it was too good to be true, for him atleast.

he was lucky that izumi was always here to pull him back to reality.

"izumi..." he reaches out his hand to cup her face, gently wiping her tears away with his thumb. he never thought he'd see her cry because of him, he felt bad, and then he realizes, maybe he was wrong to push her away. 

"sakyo i want to be with you." izumi finally says when she gets a hold herself from all the crying she was doing. she could go on about her feelings for sakyo, but she decides to end it here. 

izumi jolts in surprise when she finds herself pressed against the older man's chest, arms tightly holding her close. it was unlikely for him to be affectionate, or atleast touch her like this with so much yearning. 

"i love you too, izumi tachibana." sakyo finally says the words that were aching to be let out from his chest for years. it felt like a miracle, as if all the gods have been in his favor. sakyo never would've thought that he'd be able to hold izumk close like this. he was truly in heaven. her small body fit so well under his arms. his grasp was tight but careful enough because izumi felt so fragile to hold, as if she would break if sakyo held her any tighter.

"now, stop crying you're wetting my shirt."

"that's what you're worried about?? sakyo i literally confessed to youㅡ"

izumi was cut off by a pair of lips onto her forehead. the kiss was abrupt, yet gentle. her chest felt warm at the thought of sakyo kissing her, and butterflies began to roam in her stomach. her hands softly crawl up to his face, pulling away to get a better view of his face.

"...what's wrong?"

"ah!" she covers her face with both of her hands, pressing her forehead onto his chest as she squealed, "i've always dreamt of that to happen..."

sakyo was taken aback for a moment, before he melts into a chuckle, "you can have it as many times as you want."

"sakyo-san.. please take care of me."

"i have been doing that for a long time now."

**Author's Note:**

> twt: chigasucci
> 
> hmu if u have requests!!! ill be more than glad to work on them


End file.
